


To the Bride

by mandaree1



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanny is a local delinquent, Human AU, Rachel owns the hospital Wally works for, They hit it off at the wedding, Wally and Kuki are side, adult au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Fanny's a delinquent. Rachel is a professional businesswoman. What better time to collide than at a wedding?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: AU where they're adults.
> 
> Prompt: two miserable people meeting at a wedding au
> 
> (Fanny's salty Kuki is off the market and Rachel feels like the entire thing is a waste of business time)

Fanny's on her third glass of cola when someone has the gall to mention that idiot. Well, it's his wedding- they've been talking about him all night. It's just the first time someone's asked _her_.

"I'm startin' a pool," is her only answer. It's not even slightly vague. "I'm puttin' five dollars in fer a year."

"Only five?" Someone- Darcie, her name is; at least, that's what Fanny thinks her name is- asked.

Fanny shrugs and waves a hand uncertainly. "My girl Kuki is a hard lassie to crack. She's either got infinite patience or none. S'best to dip yer toes in 'fore making a solid bet."

"You'd think you'd have a little respect for the bride."

The small group gathered around her startles and shifts, moving away as a wall of people who've learned not to mess with Fanny over years of brawls. She glances over her shoulder, eyes narrowed. Blond and all done up in a men's suit and tie, the woman glaring and putting her hands on her hips at her seems to be around the same age as her, and she's the smartest looking thing Fanny's ever seen.

"Don't kid yerself," she scoffed, turning away. "Kuki brought me fer comedic relief. We all know that."

" _I_ didn't know that."

"Good fer you."

"Are you always this rude?"

Fanny smiles at that. "I'm a salty person by nature, lass."

"I have a name."

"That'd be useful info, if only I actually knew it."

"Rachel."

"Nice to meet ya, Rachel. Take a seat. If we're lucky, that idjit'll fall off the high horse this whole shindig put 'em on."

Rachel doesn't move. "And you?"

"Me what?"

"Your name."

"Oh." Right. Duh. "Fanny. I'm kinda well known in these parts fer pickin' fights- jus' assumed you knew me."

She doesn't answer that, sliding in across from her. People are whispering- no one has called her out and not gotten a shiner in at least five years. This must almost seem like a miracle. Fanny promises herself to cause a more memorable scene later.

"You drink?"

"Too sweet for me."

"Yer a monster living in a woman's body."

Rachel rolls her eyes. She's got her elbows on the table. Fanny's not the most cultured person, but she's fairly sure that's bad manners. "I take it you don't like the groom?"

"I don't like _men_. It's as simple as that. Kuki's gorgeous, and if she got herself a girlfriend she'd be treated like a queen, but noooo, let's pick the boy who opens stomachs fer a living."

"Medicine draws in a lot of money," she says sensibly, but seems amused by her ranting. "And it's not like he's not going to be needed anytime soon."

"Yadda, yadda. Money ain't everythin'."

"And what do you do, if I might ask?"

"I keep that boy in business." Fanny takes a swig. "Ya' don't need to know more'n that."

"I feel like that should be my line. I employ him, after all."

"You came to this because he's yer employee?" She blinked at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"I came here because my friend told me that if I didn't get out of the house she'd tear my hair out herself," she corrected stiffly. "Believe me; I'd much rather be working."

Fanny holds out her bottle. "Here's to idiots like us, who really oughta get lives."

Rachel taps it with her spoon. "Cheers."

**Author's Note:**

> I got this drabble prompt on Tumblr, but I really liked the story I made, so I thought I'd cross-post it. =)
> 
> (Also, a nod to my 'fic "Five Minutes"- Darcie is a side character that pops up maybe three times, total.) (Title also has mild relation to a certain Hamilton song)


End file.
